Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a technique that obtains a prediction value relating to a time for printing of a print job.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-193808 discusses a printing apparatus that obtains a prediction value of a time required to complete printing of each print job (i.e., print time) in the order of reception of print job.
If the received print job includes a huge number of drawing commands, a long time is required to complete the prediction processing (i.e., the processing for calculating the prediction value of a print time for the print job). In a case where the printing apparatus receives such a print job including a huge number of drawing commands, the prediction processing being performed for only one print job substantially occupies all of calculation resources (e.g., hardware resources represented by a CPU and a memory). Therefore, in a case where a user instructs the printing apparatus to perform other processing (e.g., print processing of the print job) before the printing apparatus completes the above-mentioned prediction processing, there remains limited resources available for the other processing.
Further, in a case where after reception of a print job including a huge number of drawing commands, the printing apparatus subsequently receives a different print job, the following may arise. An excessive time is taken for completion of the prediction processing being performed for the antecedently received print job. Therefore, the prediction processing for the subsequently received print job cannot be started.